


Blue Moon in the sky

by whisper_feather



Series: The Sun Is Falling Down [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Violence, oneus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Seoho was sure he was cursed. He was imprisoned all his poor human life. He was sure he would die in a cold cell.Until the stranger appeared who took him from there.That stranger was a vampire. His unusual appearance and beauty aroused in him feelings that were previously alien to him.Leedo, because he wanted to call him this way, confessed to Seoho who he was and why he was imprisoned, but it all seems so surreal. He was not an ordinary human. He was marked as a Speaker. In his body was hidden a mythical spirit that can give him access to all knowledge from the past, present and future. Was his life really going to look different now?Despite his extraordinary power, he couldn't predict that fate had much more for him.He stays with vampires, Leedo and Xion, trying to find his own way in this dangerous world of different kinds of vampires, wolves and humans.And soon there will be more of them, trying to survive.----(Disclaimer: tags and characters will be updated with new chapters!!!)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: The Sun Is Falling Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786864
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Blue Moon in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon, please take this story!  
> It is very dear to me. I started to write it after I saw ONEUS' debut with Valkyrie. I fell in love with Leedo and Seoho during the scene in MV and still it's one of my favorite ships. That inspired me to write my own vampire story. And I really loved it but my motivation is very moody so I stopped at some point.  
> Then, Raise Us came out and I was furious because it was so similar to my idea, that I even told my friend they STOLE IT FROM ME. Rude u.u  
> I was keep writing from time to time but I wasn't really into posting it. Until now. Until the threw >>Come Back Home<< into my face.  
> This is a sign to me. Maddie, do it finally.  
> So here it is.
> 
> I will be grateful if you will leave a word what do you think *^-^*
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~

* * *

**Prologue**

The earth was once one big land created by Adam. As a master of life, he could create whatever he wanted. So he created a huge garden and called it Eden.

Eden was an ever-blooming garden. Evergreen, plentiful in food and water. There was never a lack of nice shadow to rest during the day, and the nights were warm and quiet, filled with delicate music of crickets. The forests were full of animals, lakes and rivers were full of fish. There was no hunger, no thirst, no pain. Peace and harmony prevailed, and everyone could satisfy their needs without even asking.

He was proud of what he had done, but he felt that he was missing something. A strange feeling for someone like him. But still, he did not want to be alone anymore. So when he walked through the trees and flowers at night, he saw a creature looking shy from behind a tree. It was more like a free consciousness that did not have a body. Pure, strong energy and emotions. Soul.

He reached with his hand and as soon as his fingers touched the silent spirit, he received the body and a young woman stood before him. Her hair was black as night. Deep eyes, like a lake nearby. And when she smiled, the stars flashed across the sky.

Adam loved her and took her as a wife. She looked after the night and took care of the dreams of all creatures. But the garden was huge and she could not always be everywhere at once, especially when she started to be a mother.

Adam, therefore, created someone to help her. Ghosts that can take the form of a wolf. Faithful, strong. Lilith has always been seen with the alpha wolf. Always at her side.

The garden began to fill up but the life there still was very easy. There was only one rule: you will not kill another.

But when the ruler of Eden, Adam, master of life, took Eve for the second wife, in whose power there was light, Lilith felt jealousy. And though at night Adam was with her, in the day she was lonely. She was looking at Eve, with her fair complexion and eyes, she saw Adam let the flowers bloom only during the day in her honor. Lilith began to feel the coldness entering her heart. Her smile waned until one night she stopped smiling. Adam saw her change, so he gave her fireflies, ensuring that his love for her did not change.

Lilith looked at the tiny lights that surrounded her, whirling slowly shining with a golden glow. But she saw Eve's presence in them. She reached out and grabbed a handful of fireflies, crushing them.

Her heart was cold, and the nights became colder. Adam ordered Lilith to stop this, but she could not.

"That's how it must be." she said.

And so nights became frosty, in the morning the grass was covered with frost, the animals hid in burrows. The heat of the day has become a luxury.

Eve used her power, giving warmth and joy to every living creature. Everyone loved Eve, they will always remember her, because nobody liked the cold. Nights have become even more darker, colder, unpleasant.

When Lilith shed the first tears, snow fell on the same night.

Adam asked what it meant, but Lilith said again:

"That's how it must be."

Still they had many children. Born of blood and magic. Each was beautiful, immortal. But even for the children Lilith began to be jealous. Because the children of Eve and Adam seemed more beautiful and stronger. All fair-haired, bright-eyed.

Her children had dark skin, hair and eyes.

And she loved her children above all, but the coldness in her heart began to suggest her bad thoughts. The thoughts that only her children deserve the best. She wanted to have more of them and persuaded Adam during the night, but he seemed tired of her. He began to say no to her, but she did not stop until Adam thundered with anger. And he took away her ability to have more children.

Lilith fell into despair and a snowstorm raged that night, and her heart lost the last good spark.

Eve came to her in the morning, ask her to stop being angry.

"My sister, please." Eve spoke comfortably. "Do not we share a family bond? What is mine, it's yours. Please, give up hatred. Look, plants are dying, animals flee."

Lilith pushed Eve until she fell.

"It's your fault. Why did you even come here?!"

"Lilith, my sister, please... I have always admired your beauty, I was glad that we could be a family."

"We are not a family! I curse you! I curse you and your children. They will not satisfy hunger with food from the garden of Eden!"

Thunder was heard in the distance.

"Take back your words, sister." Eve said with fear.

"No. I will not do this. Your children are cursed, and you... Ah, my heart hurts when I look at you. Burns with a living fire, fueled by hatred. If it's to be cold forever, let it be. If everything is to die, so be it. I don't care anymore."

"Sister." Eve tried, but Lilith grabbed her throat. And she turned her other hand into a black claw. "Lilith, no! Don't do it, I beg you... If you shed blood..."

"I do not care anymore."

And then Lilith stuck it in Eve's chest. For the first time in garden of Eden, blood flowed. The sun went down with a shadow, thunder sounded.

Eve grabbed her hand with the last of her strength and said with her mouth full of blood:

"What is mine, it is yours. So your children will also be cursed. I seal this curse with my own blood. Your children will never see the sun again, and if they try, they will burn. Their bodies will be cold and their throats will burn with eternal hunger."

Lilith cried in despair and wrenched Eve's heart. Warm, flowing blood.

"My blood, let them fill their bodies, let them rest in peace." she cried, eating Eve’s heart, next to her dead body.

And then she went to her firstborn son and gave him her blood. And when the curse gained strength, Lilith died. Wolves escaped, wanting to avoid Adam's wrath. They were for Lilith, and she was gone. However, if one of her children calls, they will come.

And one day, Lilith’s firstborn killed Eve's firstborn son in revenge.

Adam stood and watched it without emotion. He understood that this world can not continue. So he left Eden, knowing that the matter was already lost. He left everything what he created.

And Eden, for the first time covered in blood, went into oblivion.

Thousands of years later, when humans appeared, the poor resemblance of those who were there before them, and when they also began fratricidal fighting, fresh blood woke up the children of Lilith and Eve.

Daytime hunters and hunters during the night. It can only satisfy hunger with blood.

But the old days have gone into oblivion. The world has changed and everyone has begun to adapt. And so people, wishing to last forever, agreed to serve...

* * *

* * *

**[Seoho]**

Rainy day, evening. Somewhere deep below the city. You can barely hear any sound except the dripping water and the screech of rats hiding from the cold, running along the pipes.

It's cold and dark. There is nothing to wear, nothing to cover, and the body is covered with moisture and the stench of rotting straw.

A small streak of light flickers through a small, dirty window in the door that leads into the corridor. The door is metal, a little rusted. And you can't open them in any way.

There were many attempts.

"How long you are here?" a whisper, somewhere from the depths of the room. In the dark you can't see the face too accurately. "And what is your name?" it's the boy's voice. A young boy. Too young to be in such a place.

"My name is Seoho, and I'm here almost all my life."

"Will they ever let us out?" the boy asked again.

Seoho could have been lying. He could feed the boy with false hope, but he didn't have any even for himself.

"Only once, when the last day comes."

Seoho started thinking about his childhood. He remembered the smell of a fresh cake and a warm streak of light streaming through the light curtain into the living room where his mother sat. He couldn't remember her face, but she had delicate hands and liked to stroke his blond hair. The garden was full of flowers, and there were animals in the yard. Somewhere behind the house, his father was chopping wood.

They never went to the city, Seoho could never play with other children, but he did see them sometimes when he was letting boats out of the leaves in the brook's waters. They were there, behind the fence, in the fields of lavender. Running, laughing. And he himself, hidden among the shadows of trees.

"They can hurt you." mother was saying.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Seoho asked.

"No... But you're special, and people don't understand it. Listen to me and your father, and one day you'll find out."

It was enough for some time, but curiosity and innocence of the child is sometimes a obstacle, especially when it faces new experiences.

Seoho was curious. He watched the children, wondering what it would be like to be able to play with them. He was sad and lonely.

But one day the ball landed in the stream, so Seoho caught it and stood looking at the object.

"Will you give it back?" the boy asked, Seoho looked at him with large eyes and crossed the stream. It was something he had never done before. He gave the ball and, before looking back, ran across the field of wild lavender, laughing. The sun was warm, the air smelled so fresh. He chased the grasshoppers and caught the ladybugs.

Seoho turned over, it's something what kids do. They are so clumsy sometimes. The children stood over him and looked at him.

"What is this?" the girl asked. "On your back?" she showed with her finger. Seoho stood up and adjusted his shirt.

"I don't know..." he answered and it was true. He didn't know.

"Seoho!" it was the mother's voice. She was standing nearby, her face pale, scared. Seoho knew he had done wrong, but on the other side... was it wrong for sure? The children did nothing to him. Still, he came home and could never play around the stream again.

"What's on my back?" he asked when his mother was washing his arms. She paused for a moment.

"Did the children see that?" her voice was tense.

"Yes. I didn't know that something is there. What is this?"

Mother sighed.

"It's just a birthmark. Nothing dangerous. You don't have to worry about it."

In truth, the mark was more important than Seoho could have thought.

Children's innocence, the desire for adventure and the willingness to share experiences is never a bad thing, but it's different when it comes to the secret to be protected.

The children told their parents about a boy living in the forest near the stream. About a boy who has a mark on his back. In the shape of a sickle moon. Just above his loins.

And because the mystery was revealed, in the way of childless innocence, Seoho's family had to disappear.

He stood in the middle of the empty living room, squeezing the teddy bear in his tiny arms. He didn't understand what was happening at the time. Why did they have to leave the place they loved. In which they were so happy.

"Quick, to the car." mother spoke and pulled his hand outside.

"But why do we have to leave?"

"I told you, people will want to hurt you because you're special. Get in." she opened the door for him.

When they were leaving, Seoho turned and stared through the rear window for their house, which was moving away more and more. Wooden porch with a swing, window frames painted on a delicate green. A small garden with vegetables. Blossoming cherry, whose pink petals flew slowly along with the wind.

It was the first time Seoho felt real sadness, as if something important was being taken away from him. He was also afraid that for some reason everything would be different now.

They tried to leave the city. Seoho woke up when the door slammed. People stood on the road, father got out of the car to talk to them.

Mother turned to Seoho but said nothing. Seoho remembered the fear in her eyes.

You couldn't hear what they were talking about. The atmosphere was tense. And then the door opened and someone grabbed Seoho's hand, pulled him.

"Seoho! No! Leave him alone!" my mother was screaming. She got out, she wanted to run to him, but someone stopped her.

"Mommy!"

"It's just a boy!"

They tugged at him, watched his back, dragged him away from his parents.

"Don't be scared, Seoho, don't be afraid. Everything will be fine. Be a good boy!"

"Mommy!"

His bear landed in the mud. These people took him and he never saw his parents again. He didn't know what happened to them or where they were.

Seoho cried when they locked him in a dark cell. A little boy who didn't understand why he was here. Years passed and the chill took over his heart. He told himself that his parents were dead and would not take him, and he would die too soon. At some point, he even started to wait for it. Then he will be free and will be able to forget how senseless his life is. Hundreds of thoughts about why he was born, why the birthmark costs him life in stink and darkness.

He no longer knew what a smile is, what joy is, forgot how the sun looks like, how the freshly cut grass smells, how the cake tastes. Only his dreams were bright, strange, twisted. He didn't understand them. There was a figure and there was a smell, so different from everything. He wanted to stay in this dream, far from feeling wasted, lost, unwanted.

The world was full of hatred and corruption. Like this dark, stinky cell in which you can get lost, and the light is false and leads nowhere. The only way out is to hit your head against the wall, looking for a way out, but before it comes to you, death comes first.

Seoho waited. Cold patience controlled him. The day they want to get rid of him will be the day of his liberation.

He didn't know what they were doing to people like him, but he understood that he would soon find out. When the metal door creaked, opening and suddenly the yellow lamp glow flooded the cell, he covered his eyes, unable to bear the brightness. It was painful if someone covered his eyes with fire. Experience so new and foreign. He was afraid because he was never released, he got food through a narrow hole in the door. A mush without color and taste.

And now they were coming up the stairs, higher and higher. He heard the door opening. One, the two, the three... He heard a lot of people around, he could feel pain all over his body and fear squeezing his stomach. He wanted to vomit, he choked, he could feel the sweat on his neck. Where he was? What they are going to do? His heart was bitting so fast and painful. It was as if his heart would break.

And suddenly everything stopped.

They were outside. He felt the wind on his face and almost forgot how to breathe. He was so stunned and surprised. He opened his eyes finally, with a fear of pain. It was a night. The sun has long gone over the horizon. There were some people there, but he didn't pay attention to them. He saw the stars in the sky and forgot himself for a long moment. He watched and rejoiced that although he would soon die, he could see the sky at night, he could take a deep breath of fresh air. It must have been raining recently. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked.

"Take him and leave." someone said and Seoho looked ahead. A figure stood there. Tall, with dark hair. Unnaturally pale, still beautiful. Seoho saw this man as his first after long years of captivity, and he felt happy about it.

The man didn't move, but he was looking at him. Seoho could feel his eyes on him.

"Take this boy and go, vampire!" people were shouting behind him.

That was the purpose of his life? To be a payment?

Did he care about it? No. He only hoped that this vampire would do it quickly.

He approached. He stared into his eyes. Seoho didn't want to see anyone else. He wanted to look only at this vampire, who turns out to be his path to short freedom.

"I will take him." the vampire spoke and the thrill passed over Seoho's body. This voice was so deep and low, it reached deep into him, it took root.

The vampire's face was smooth and long and his eyes were mesmerizing.

"Poor little creature, do not be afraid. Rest."

Seoho didn't know what was going on. He felt drowsy and dizzy, everything blurred when he closed his eyes. He fell into the vampire's arms. They were warm and soft. And this smell. The smell he remembered from his dreams. Seoho knew that even if he was falling asleep, he was in the right place.

\---

It was as if clouds were surrounding him. Warm, soft. He was asleep, but at the same time he was aware of everything that was going on around him. He hovered above the ground, feeling so gentle, fluid, as if the matter was changing. He saw the stars, moved over him, whirled. In this half dream he saw whole constellations and nebulae there, far, high. He could smell the flowers, it was sweet and pleasant. He almost forgot about that horrible smell that he had felt for so many years.

His mind was dull and he didn't know what was the truth and what was a dream. But he liked it, he could stay that way. Flowing with the stream into the unknown while being free.

Seoho closed his eyes and hugged his head. He felt rough material on his cheek, but it was pleasant too. Feel anything.

Against all odds, he felt safe. Wherever it should lead him, it won't be worse than all those years spent alone and in the dark.

It is possible that he really fell asleep, because when he opened his eyes he was already in a different place. He saw the ceiling of dark, ornate wood. He stared at it with fascination because he had never seen something like that. He could smell other scents. Fabric, wood, smoke... His body was relaxed like never before.

He took a deep breath. He turned his head and saw that the walls were also made of wood. The armchairs didn't look cheap, neither a table, nor a bookcase full of books. It was like a palace. Seoho got up very slowly. A blanket fell from his shoulders, which he was covered. His attention was drawn by a bright curtain moved by wind. The door led to the terrace, Seoho had to close his eyes because the light hurt him so much, but after a while he could look and then he saw. He really saw. A day full of sunshine. And a garden full of flowers and greenery.

He began to tremble all over his body, barely able to breathe. Was he really here? All the colors and light were not just a dream? And the sweet smell of flowers carried by the wind. This freshness, the feeling of the sun's rays on the face. He felt his skin begin to burn, but he didn't care. He stood with his eyes closed, wanting to feel it without end. He wanted to see the golden patches under his eyelids. He felt his throat clench and his eyes were full of tears suddenly. Because he saw the memory of his mother standing in the light of the day. She called him. Cake on the kitchen table, rustling trees in the forest, pleasant water murmur in the stream...

"You deserve to be in the light of day."

Seoho turned and opened his eyes. The view overpowered him. The man, the vampire, stood in the middle of the day.

"You are..." Seoho could barely speak.

"You fell asleep so much, I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but maybe, first of all, you will take a bath?"

Seoho looked at himself. He was wearing a dirty shirt and pants. The same in which he had to live every day. The odour of the cell was still there. He felt ashamed. Everything around was so beautiful, and he was dirty.

"Come." the vampire smiled. A smile that could steal the soul.

And then he remembered. People gave him away to get rid of him. Both of them. So everything that is happening now will soon cease to exist for him forever. The vampire will kill him and all this will lose its meaning.

Maybe it would be better to jump from this balcony, shatter on the ground.

Seoho put his hands on the railing and looked down.

"You feel insecure, I understand it, but you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"Can you kill me now?" Seoho tightened his eyelids. "Please, do it quickly and painlessly. I can't stand it anymore."

"I will not kill you."

"Why?" Seoho had a trembling voice.

"I want to show you kindness. It's something that people didn't give you, didn't they? Come, take a bath and you'll feel better."

Seoho looked at him, but he couldn't say whether he believed any word. He didn't even believe that he's in a place like this.

As he followed the vampire, he only looked at his back. They were straight and seemed strong. His skin was so bright. Seoho wondered how he felt. Soft? Hard? Rough? Cold?

This vampire really didn't want to kill him? What did he mean by saying he wanted to show him kindness? And why Seoho was so calm? He should be terrified. He has been isolated and imprisoned for years. How could he have been so... aware?

"It's here." the vampire paused and opened the door to the white marble bathroom. Seoho felt the cold floor under his feet, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The surface was smooth, clean.

"I allowed myself to prepare clothes for you. I'm sure you don't want to see that clothing anymore." he pointed to Seoho's dirty shirt. "There are towels here." he pointed to the shelf. "I'll wait outside for you, but be here as much as you like." the vampire turned and left, closing the door.

Seoho didn't know what to do for a moment. He was just standing there. But finally he turned on the water in the tap and put his hand under the stream. The water was hot and soon the whole bathroom was filled with steam. Seoho opened the door before entering the tub. He didn't want to be in a closed room.

He saw the salt with rose petals and added it to the water in the bathtub. He took off his old clothes, tossed them into the corner, and stared into the rose petals, slowly floating on the surface. First he dipped his foot and winced. The water was hot, it burned his skin, but he sat in that water anyway. He hoped it would overtake this painful cold from his heart.

It was so quiet.

Seoho slipped into the water and held his breath for as long as he could. Until his lungs began to fight for breath. Until he saw the black cell in front of his own eyes.

He sat down and caught a quick breath, rubbing his face. He took the soap and the sponge and began scrubbing all of his body and hair. He wanted to wash away dirt, pain, sadness and suffering. Longing, grief and hatred.

The water was dirty, so he emptied the tub and waited for it to fill again. He did it again until he was sure he was clean.

He watched his fingers. They were white and long. Clear. The nails had a few white spots, each in a different shape and size. He put his fingers to his lips. Everything was so soft. It smelled like roses. Sweet smell. He finally felt clean.

He left the bathtub and stood in front of the mirror. His hair was a bit long, bright. He rubbed the hazy surface and saw his face for the first time. He touched his eyes, nose and mouth. He didn't know what he was like. Is he average or maybe beautiful? He didn't think, however. He was sure that the vampire was much more beautiful than him.

Seoho dressed in fresh clothes. It smelled of wind and was pleasantly rough. Like his father's shirts when his mother brought them home just after drying.

He left the bathroom and looked around. He didn't know where he should go, but then the vampire showed up and showed him the way down. Wood, expensive furniture everywhere... It really was like in a palace.

The dining room wasn't worse at all. Half of the long table was filled with food that Seoho had never seen.

"I didn't really know what you would like to eat, so I ordered to prepare everything." the vampire spoke with a smile. "Please, take whatever you want."

Seoho watched and didn't know. He reached for bread, then stopped. He bit his lip and stared at the steaming soup in the bowl. There was also meat, cheese, a whole bunch of vegetables.

He also saw rice.

So he took the rice, sat down and started eating with his fingers. As soon as the food touched his tongue, he shuddered. He ate quickly, greedily. Like a hungry animal that finally got some prey.

The vampire came closer, took the scoop and poured him a soup, added a piece of meat, and handed the spoon.

"Try it now, slower, you have a lot of time."

So Seoho tried to eat slowly. The taste spread in his mouth. He felt the taste of salt, pepper, and a whole bunch of herbs whose names he didn't know yet. He ate so well a long time ago, at the dusk of his childhood, and now he was discovering the flavors again.

He sat and shed tears. But it wasn't sadness. It wasn't joy, but something in between.

"Good. Good." vampire whispered. "Eat. It's all for you."

It was hard for him to believe what was going on, because he hadn't thought he'd find anything good. When the other people took him and locked him away from the whole world, he closed the way to feelings. He was cold and indifferent, because it was the only way to protect himself.

And now he was in this beautiful house and he had so much food in front of him that he didn't know what to reach for. His stomach was filling up quickly, but he wanted to continue eating and tasting.

And this vampire just sat there, smiled and looked at him from time to time. Seoho was surprised by a few things, but his mind couldn't deal with so many new things at once. That's why he focused on food. The taste of meat, which was juicy, full of herbs and sauce. Rice, which was delicate, with an aroma that it couldn't determine. There were also vegetables whose names he didn't expect to know, but when he took them in his hand, he just knew. As if this knowledge was always there, only he had to remember.

There was also a soup, full of pieces of fish. Salty, aromatic, tasty. Slightly spicy. And noodles.

Seoho could only wipe his chin whenever he felt dirty and then he continued. There were also sweet things. Pudding and cake. A whole bunch of cookies that he didn't know.

Sometimes he laughed and surprised himself with his own voice, he was still. And when he returned to food, he wanted to cry. He could die now, with all the flavors he had in his mouth.

But there was also fear in the back of the head that it would end as soon as it began. Fear of returning to the dark cell, where he will be cut off again from everything that impresses him now.

The metal sticks fell out of his hands and rolled to the floor when he couldn't catch his breath. Fear had overwhelmed him so much that he couldn't breathe at all for a moment. That hurts. As if the water filled his lungs, and he couldn't draw air. He was choking. Everything was beginning to blur.

"Breathe!" he heard, but from a very long distance. A cold sweat poured over him. He felt it on the back of his neck and on his forehead. He heard a whiz in his ears.

"Seoho! Seoho, look at me!" the vampire was right beside him. There was a worry on his face. "Breathe. You've got a panic attack, but it's all right. You're safe."

Seoho forced himself to draw in the air, though it made him a strong pain. He stopped the air inside for a short moment, closing his eyelids and struggling with the feeling of pain, then allowed himself to exhale.

And so, step by step, everything stopped. His heart, though it still had an accelerated rhythm, didn't seem to break. And breathing no longer caused him pain.

Now he saw that he was lying on the floor. He could see the ceiling, decorated with paintings of bright little angels. The lush clouds embraced their plump bodies.

"Slowly." the vampire was still concerned. And there was only one thought in Seoho's mind.

"You are a vampire, but you can walk during the day..." he said, still lying on the soft carpet. The vampire blinked, looked surprised.

"You almost lost consciousness, and you worry about me walking during the day?" the vampire raised his eyebrows. His low voice was like thick, dark honey. Spicy, but extremely smooth.

"That's quite important, isn't it? Vampires can't walk during the day... I don't know how I know it, I shouldn’t know that." Seoho frowned. Indeed, how could he know that.

"Everything in its time, I promise you." said the vampire. "Maybe you will go to the terrace and rest? Breathe, enjoy the sun."

"Mh." Seoho turned to one side and lifted very slowly, still feeling dizzy.

He went to the terrace and sat on a deck chair. When he closed his eyes and felt the warm wind and sun on his face, his body relaxed and his mind became clean and light. It was like darkness didn't exist at all. He felt a deeply unusual and completely new feeling. He chased them, reached for them and wanted to embrace them. It filled him with warmth from inside, it made that every breath could be deep and light. This peace, birds singing, the smell of flowers and the feeling of being fused with the world around him. It embraced him with warmth and comfort, which he didn't know until now, but he really wanted to name it. This moment when every muscle is relaxed, when the head is free from unnecessary thoughts and when everything around it provides a sense of security.

It seemed to him that it was just freedom.

Seoho sat there for a long time, watching the clouds slowly moving across the sky, changing colors. The closer to sunset, the more yellow, pink and purple they become. He never saw anything like that and couldn't take his eyes off. He felt joy and delight, but also sadness. He wanted to stop this view. He wanted to immortalize it so that he could always see it. Because nothing will be the same anymore.

Seoho wiped a tear.

He didn't understand why he was so emotional.

He was free. Even if this vampire will kill him, his life was still worth more than all those last years.

And yet, there were questions in his head that he wanted to know the answer to. There were still so many secrets he didn't understand. The vampire promised to answer him, but would he keep his word?

Seoho heard the knocking.

He turned and saw the vampire. In the light of the setting sun, his skin seemed golden. Perfectly smooth.

"I just wanted to see if it's all right." he said, in a voice that was light and caring.

"Yes, I needed a moment to... Feel everything. And I don't even know your name, you know mine..."

The vampire gave him a smile. His eyes seemed darker, the rays of the sun danced between his clean, black hair. Perfect to dip fingers in them.

"Just call me Leedo."

Seoho nodded.

"Okay, Leedo... I have questions."

"I know." Leedo smiled again. "We can stay here. The evening is still warm. I'll bring you something to eat and we can talk for as long as you want."

Seoho nodded. He sat on a wicker chair, almost disappearing among the pillows. It was so comfortable and pleasant to him. Birds hid among the trees, singing evening chants.

Seoho was almost hypnotized by it.

The singing of one of them was very clear. He stood out against others.

"Redstart." he whispered.

"A small bird belonging to a group of birds from the Old World. He has his nest in one of the trees nearby." Leedo returned quickly. He carried a tray full of fruit, baked vegetables, rice and other delights. Seoho felt his stomach twist with hunger at the sight.

"Why do I know that?" Seoho asked, taking food. Leedo sat down next to him.

"You're not as ordinary as you think. That's why they kept you imprisoned." Seoho looked at him chewing. He wanted him to continue. Leedo smiled again. "You know a lot of things and you'll know more... Your birthmark it's no coincidence. It's a sign that you belong to people with skills that others are afraid of. It's something like a premonition. Thanks to the training, you can control it."

“You mean I'm a prophet?” Seoho frowned.

“Something like this. People like you were once very respected. Oracle, prophet, messiah. For many the fate of the kingdoms, the fate of the world depended on them. And the time came when they were afraid of you. People couldn’t stand the thought that you are so close to the gods in which they believed. And we probably both know that when people don’t understand something, they are afraid of it. And if they are afraid, they prefer to destroy it. Set it on fire, then ask questions.” Leedo sighed. Seoho just looked at him, so vampire spoke again. “Many wars arose because one undermined the truthfulness of the other. They were hunted and they were killed."

Seoho felt a shudder.

"I don’t want it."

"You can’t choose it, Seoho."

"I don’t want to be hunted."

"You will not be. I will protect you." Leedo touched his hand, but Seoho moved away automatically. Full of fear. He suddenly didn’t want to eat.

"Why?" Seoho whispered, wanting to hide among the pillows. "Why do you want to protect me."

"Because you're special."

Seoho heard his mother's voice in his head. It awakened in him the emotions of a desperate child who had been torn from his mother's arms. Seoho burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands. He couldn’t understand it.

Why him.

"Seoho, listen to me." Leedo was close. His soft voice was like a gentle wind. "I know it's big news for you, but believe me it's not bad. You're safe here and I won’t let anyone hurt you. You should be protected.”

"Just because I'm special? That I have this curse?"

"No. Because I think it’s a gift and you can help many people who need it."

Seoho sat with his head down. He didn't know what to think. He missed the moment he had before. For this moment, when he felt free, happy. When the weight of the unknown didn't overwhelm his arms. He wanted to hide and be forgotten.

"Seoho..." this gentle voice again. Seoho couldn't resist him, like a moth tempted by the light of a lamp. "You can go to the library and read it. Maybe it will calm you down. You'll learn a lot more."

"I can't read. I don't remember how to do it." Seoho muttered, shaking his head. "I was a little boy when I was taken away..." he stopped. He didn't want to go back to those memories.

Leedo didn't answer. He only smiled and stood up. He nodded to encourage Seoho to do the same.

But he hesitated. He looked last time at the setting sun, and then stood up.

Until now, the vampire showed him only goodness. He gave him food and assured him that Seoho was safe here. Did he have reasons not to trust him? Until now, only humans have let him down. Besides, Seoho wanted to know the answer, and Leedo could give it to him.

They went through the dining room that Seoho already knew. Then the hall, stairs and another corridor. Seoho still admired the place. He appreciated every decoration, every detail that emphasized how expensive this place was.

So different from what Seoho knew.

They entered one of the rooms. It was a large room, filled with bookshelves. The smell of paper and dust hovered in the air. Dust circulated, visible only in the orange streams of the setting sun.

Seoho felt the pleasant warmth. And he liked it.

Leedo gave him a thick book, bound in leather. Red, like blood, with golden ornaments. Heavy. Seoho opened it somewhere in the middle and saw the words. Words he began to understand. He watched and realized he was reading.

He gave Leedo a look of surprise.

"You see, you can read. I will leave you. Read what you want."

When Seoho was alone, he felt bad. He, however, chased away the bad thoughts and focused on the book.

The book contained descriptions of all events, as far as human's memory could reach. Sometimes it sounded very biblical. One of the oldest records that existed.

Seoho frowned and read aloud to better understand the meaning of these words:

_"And so after his mother's tragic death, Eve's first child asked the good spirits of the earth to help him discover betrayal. For hundreds days and hundreds nights he was asking for help. And the Speaker was born. He appeared from the whispers of the night, with a sign on his body, and said what would come:_

_"Soon there will be bloodshed. The earth will soak up tears and become barren after brother will kill a brother. Father will look and leave this world, and then the end will come. Ties broken, life lost. Only the curse and the magic of blood will survive."_

_Eve's first son listened, but couldn't stop thinking what was about to happen. He only told his sister, River, and she whispered it to brother Wind: "Beware of Lillith's children, they will take your life."_

_The Speaker hid among the ghosts. Once created, he couldn't cease to exist. And he will come back when Eden is reborn."_

Seoho got up and took the book with him. He had to ask Leedo what all this meant. Even if he was one of those Speakers, he still couldn't fully understand it.

He ran down the stairs and walked into the living room quickly. The chair was busy. There was darkness outside the windows.

"Leedo, I have to ask you something..." Seoho looked toward the chair, but it wasn't Leedo.

A young boy was sitting there. Another vampire. He had brown, slightly reddish hair, angel face and dark eyes. Black? No. They were dark red. Like blood. He was so much different than Leedo.

"So this is the human whose I can smell since yesterday." he said in a low tone. But his voice seemed warm, thick.

Seoho froze.

He could feel the red eyes staring intently at him, as if the vampire wanted to rip his soul away. Slowly, slowly, Seoho lost himself. As if there was some kind of unfamiliar attraction that he didn't know.

"Seoho." that voice would even pull him out of the embrace of death. His head turned and he was relieved to see Leedo.

"I don't want to disturb." Seoho wanted to leave. Go back to the library and hide among the shelves.

Leedo rose and walked closer.

"You don't disturb. We just spend time together before the time comes for me to sleep. This is my younger brother, Xion. Xion, this is Seoho."

"I know, you're still talking about him." Xion looked like a proud prince who has the whole world in his possession and no one can defeat him. And Seoho was trembling inside, not wanting to confront him.

Leedo sighed.

"Because this is a special guest, I would like you to be kind to him. He has gone through a lot."

Xion shrugged and looked away.

"If you like, hyung. I don't care. But he smells good tho."

Seoho shivered.

"Xion." Leedo's voice became deeper. He was looking at his brother, but he really didn't care. He sat still, like a divine statue, and watched the program on television.

"What did you want to ask, Seoho?" Leedo continued.

Being with him was easier. Seoho felt more comfortable, the tension almost left his body.

"This book is about Eve's son and about Speaker and Eden... Please explain. I'm too impatient to read about it."

"Ah, yes, but it's a long story."

"I want to hear it."

Leedo stopped smiling. He looked at his brother, who only moved his eyes at Leedo, his body remained still.

"I would have to tell you that anyway." Leedo smiled again and looked at Seoho with those bright icy blue eyes. "This story is connected with us, or rather with the history of where we come from."

Seoho sat down in the chair and waited. He must have something certain, something that will allow him to finally understand the whole world. Although he knew so much, thanks to the strange powers he possessed, many things remained unanswered.

Leedo nodded and looked down for a moment, then stood straight, arms slightly folded back. Seoho could clearly see the outline of his face. Sharp jawline and eye shape.

He could look at him for all eternity.

"Eden was a paradise in which there was an eternal summer. Death was a rare phenomenon, because everything was long-lived. It was a world created by Adam. Among all the spirits, he chose Lillith, who became his wife. She possessed the magic of the night, took care of all night creatures. She gave many children to Adam, they also had magic and helped their mother to take care of this beautiful world. But Eve appeared among the spirits and Adam also wanted her to be his wife. She could rule the sun. And her children were beautiful with fair hair. But this tale couldn’t last forever. Lilith began to be jealous. Jealousy froze her heart, until the nights began to be colder and colder. The frost has come. She felt betrayed until she decided to kill Eve. By dying, Eve cast a curse. Lilith’s children will never see the sun again and no food will satisfy their hunger. Lilith couldn’t stop the curse, but she could change it using her blood. She also cursed Eve's children. They will not satisfy hunger with any food either. She ate Eve's heart and then found her own firstborn and fed him with her blood. When Lilith was also killed, the blood rotted all Eden. Adam left. Spirits and his children remained alone. Evolving, changing. And here I'm, Sunwalker. Sun doesn't hurt me and I can live like a mortal. But no food will satisfy my hunger, only blood. And Lilith's children, that will never see the sun again." Leedo looked at Xion. The second vampire didn't react. His dark red eyes stared at one point. His body was immobile. "Nightwalkers are stronger, but their hunger is more difficult to stop. But about the Speaker, because this is the part that is definitely more interesting to you now."

Seoho glanced toward Xion for a brief moment. He was afraid that Xion would be the cause of his death. That he would deprive him of blood, unable to stop it. And yet, Seoho remained calm. It was weird. This whole situation. Few hours ago he was imprisoned and now he is in this big mansion.

With two vampires.

But that didn’t bother him at all. He felt more free and more secure than ever.

He looked again at Leedo.

"The Speaker was a free spirit who didn't belong to anybody, he didn't stand by either side, he spoke the truth regardless of whether he disclosed his winnings or losing. Eden was a land full of spirits and magic that can't be defined now. But let me start from the beginning."

And so Seoho spent almost half a night listening to a story that seemed so unreal. It was like one of the fairy tales that his mother told him. Vampires, spirits, magic, wolves. Everything consisted of one big whole and was right to exist, but it still seemed so ridiculous.

Leedo began the story where the war in Eden ended. The land was defiled, everything was broken and poisoned. Animals, ordinary and magical, hid or perished. Spirits have become less visible or disappeared forever.

The world fell silent, it became gray and gloomy, and the smell of death was in the air.

But this world was created and despite the tragedy, life found a way to exist. New animals appeared, new plants.

And humans.

Leedo didn't tell where they were coming from, but Seoho didn't want to think about it now. The Speaker could be anyone - a woman or a man. At the beginning, he often caused fear and pain in people. He was driving those poor beings crazy. So he waited until he found someone more appropriate, stronger. Who understood what he wanted to convey.

"Unfortunately, no one knows what the prophecies were meant to be used for, except that they were to warn... But it happened that the visions were fulfilled despite all efforts." Leedo sighed and thought for a moment. "Sometimes it seems to me that the Speaker would like to restore the old order, but I'm not an expert."

Leedo was looking at Seoho now, and Seoho could feel the heat on his cheeks. Did the vampire expect him to answer? That he would give him the secrets of the whole world?

Seoho was silent because he had nothing to say. And it was awkward to him.

"As I mentioned," the vampire continued. "Many people wanted to get rid of the Speaker, because it couldn't be used as a weapon, the Speaker can't be bribed or manipulated, he knows everything and sees everything. A power that many couldn't understand. That's why you were imprisoned and they would kill you eventually."

Seoho felt a shudder. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the smell of the wet cell. He took a breath and looked at the vampire. For his gentle face.

"Why do you want to keep me alive?" Seoho needed to know.

"I've already told you, you can help people who need it."

"That's not all, right?" Seoho felt it deep in his heart. This confidence that this is not the only reason. Was this the power he possessed?

Even Xion looked away from the television and looked at Leedo. It was a tired look, as if Xion had given up a long time ago and had no strength at all to continue his existence.

"Tell him." Xion spoke very quietly. He was looking at the TV again.

"I didn't want to say it right away." Leedo murmured and shook his head. "Apparently, I can't wait anymore. We're struggling with a problem at the moment. Vampires used to dominate the world population, but humans found a way to fight us. Blood Hunters."

When Leedo said that, Seoho felt a strange shiver on his back.

"It doesn't sound good." Seoho said.

"And it's not good. They are divided and they know how to deal with us. They hunt day and night, that's why we live in hiding. Our blood works like a drug if it's properly applied..."

Seoho straightened suddenly. The movement was so unexpected that even Leedo fell silent. Seoho suddenly found himself somewhere far away and grabbed the back of the chair when he felt dizzy.

He saw people and a lot of blood.

"Seoho!" he heard a voice and woke up. The icy blue eyes gave him the peace he needed. But he moved away when the vampire wanted to take his arm. Still the thought of touch caused him a panic attack.

"You want me to protect you from the Blood Hunters. You want me to warn you if they find your lead." Seoho said, staring at the decorated carpet.

"Practically yes, but I don't want you to feel like a prisoner..."

"No." Seoho shook his head. "It's okay, my life here is better now than it was before. I will try my best to help you, if I can be useful."

Leedo smiled and his eyes shone with an indescribable light. It's as if Seoho saw the whole universe in them.

"In that case, I'm glad to hear it."

For everyone else it would have been madness for a long time. But Seoho felt like he was where he should be. His body relaxed a little, his thoughts became calmer and a new curiosity aroused in him.

The Speaker. Was there another explanation? There was none. Seoho was cut off from the world for years. He couldn’t know everything he knows now. Nor would he be so calm, because every ordinary human, being after long years of isolation, wouldn’t be able to function normally in such a short time as Seoho. And these visions. So the spirit of the Speaker must have been real. And there are Children of the Night and Children of the Day. Trapped in eternal life, only to feed on the blood of others. Even if it's just a myth, it's possible that this was the only explanation why Leedo can stay in the sun.

“I want to know your story too.” Seoho said. “Where are you from? Were you born? I’m still not sure…”

Leedo smiled.

"You really don’t have enough?"

"No. I'm curious."

The vampire waited one moment, glanced at Xion, and since he didn't mind, Leedo spoke again.

"We weren't born. It's impossible. We were turned. I was the first, I was twenty-two that day. I had a different name then, but after turning I abandoned it, it didn't matter to me anymore."

"Did you want it?"

"Yes, I was selected. I was asked and I agreed. Our maker has a certain courtesy that he can't get rid of. He is very polite and official in everything he does. But he also sticks to rules that didn't suit me. When Xion appeared, things got complicated after his turn."

“Why? What happened?”

“Xion, as a Nightwalker, was rejected by our maker. Nightwalkers are considered, by many of our kind, for a lot worse. That they are worthy only to be damned."

“This doesn’t make sense to me!” Seoho felt anger. He looked at Xion and saw the boy who is silent, but he is beautiful and perfect in every way. He could see unspoken beauty. He was a perfect predator, created to lure any kind of prey. How would anyone like to condemn him?

It didn't seem right to him.

“They didn’t want Xion… just because?”

"Nightwalkers are aggressive and known for causing trouble." Seoho was surprised when he heard his voice. He didn’t expect the boy to speak in this conversation. "I will just say it, my blood is more valuable to the Blood Hunters." he turned to Seoho. Dark red eyes stared at him. “And surviving these days for a large number of vampires is more valuable than one unwanted creature."

"Still, I think that's not right. It’s not that you can choose it, right?"

"Yes." Leedo spoke again. "The whole ritual was made in the same way. It began during the day and, in my case, I woke up during the day. But Xion woke up many days later, at night."

“I see.”

“We left together. I decided that I would not abandon my brother, since I don't agree with the philosophy of the covenant we come from anyway." Leedo sighed.

"This is not okay." Seoho whispered. "Really this world looks like this?" he shook his head. He started to understand more and more things in every second. His head was full of noise. And his heart ached for an unknown reason.

"The world is still beautiful, Seoho. And there are things worth saving. But I think you should rest. It was a lot, for once. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Seoho had no strength to argue. He was so tired. His head was heavy and he felt he would have a breakdown if he didn't try to cut himself off from it all.

So he went to the bedroom and lay down immediately, without even getting off his clothes.

He just wanted to fall asleep and wake up refreshed and light. But his dreams were full of images that he couldn't understand at first.

He saw people standing in a huge stain of blood. He saw the monsters hiding in the shade. He saw death.

And this young boy, escaping from the shadow, which the white wolf tries to protect.

He didn't understand a single picture. It was the chaos that made him nauseous. He wanted to escape, free himself. He was close to madness, he thought about death. Let Leedo kill him. Let it finally end.

And then everything stopped and darkness and silence prevailed. No more noise. Only a quiet and soft whisper.

"You must know."

"Who you are?" Seoho asked.

"I am you, and you are me. We are the voice of what was, what is and what will be. Listen."

"Why me? Why must there be so much suffering? I can't take it anymore!"

"You can't have anything for nothing, listen, you will find the way."

And then Seoho moved to another world. A world of fog, from which other people emerged. He could see and hear them, but they couldn't see him.

He saw the Old World. He saw everything as before. How humanity arises and falls again. He saw greatness and poverty. Every war and torn family. He saw love and hatred.

He cried and felt his soul fall apart. He could feel everything. During one night he lived through hundreds and even thousands of lives. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't protect himself from it. He could just stand by and attend events that took place centuries ago.

He felt suddenly lonely and abandoned. He wasn't sure if it was his feelings or the feelings of the spirit. He didn't know if they were really connected or could they exist separately. Did Seoho have any feelings or thoughts at all? Could any of it belong to him?

He was confused and tired.

"Please stop." he whispered, but the visions were still there and he couldn't look away from them. The foreign memories devoured him and forced him to become a part of them. And it lasted until Seoho felt that nothing was left in him.

He was empty.

And then everything stopped and the rest of the night he could sleep well. Without dreams, hovering in the infinity of darkness that embraced him like a soft blanket. He wasn't afraid, he was resting.

Even when he remembered everything that had happened, he had the joy of being alone with himself in his own head. It's possible that the Speaker gave him everything he wanted and left him alone. Seoho wanted to believe it. He wanted to be alone.

But when he woke up, he could barely breathe. He left the bed and barely seeing his eyes, he reached the balcony. He wanted to see the sun. The day was just waking up, but the sun was already peeking out from the horizon. Seoho could feel the rays of the sun on his skin and the cool, fresh wind.

And then he remembered the horror. He fell on the marble floor and cried. The wound in his heart opened again and it was painful.

He was trembling all over his body, his head filled with that awful noise, but even when he covered the ears, the sound was still there.

He wanted to jump down. He wanted to die because it was too much. He couldn't take it.

And then he felt strong and warm arms embracing him. He relaxed and grasped the soft shirt with his fingers. The smell was so pleasant. And smooth, warm skin. It was a sensation that gave him relief. He took it with all his strength.

But then he felt stress and moved, pushing himself away. He leaned back against the railing and looked ahead. Leedo looked at him with calm and patience. Icy blue eyes, at the same time so full of warmth.

"Don't be afraid." Leedo said, but Seoho shook his head.

"I can't... stop... All these people... this world..."

"Seoho."

"Please kill me." he cried and grasped his head. "I can't take it, I can't do it, I have no life and I will never have it. Kill me."

"I don't want to kill you." his voice was low, warm and gentle. "You will deal with it, and I will be by your side."

Seoho closed his eyes. He felt heavy tears running down his cheeks. He wanted to get back into those warm and strong arms. He felt safe there, but for some reason he couldn't move. He was afraid of the touch, at the same time longing for it.

"Tell me your story." Seoho asked quietly, covering his knees with his arms and hiding his face. "Talk to me."

Leedo was silent for a moment.

"I was twenty-two years old, and it was ninety-three years ago. My family wasn't very wealthy, but we were living a good life. Even tho, I felt that my life wasn't something I wanted to do. I felt that I don't belong to this world and I will never be able to live according to these rules. So I started looking for alternatives. I wanted something more. I wanted to see, feel and experience things that no one in my family even considered. And I wanted to love freely." Leedo fell silent for a short moment, but before Seoho could ask did he manage to achieve this, the vampire continued. "I met some people and got into a closed society. It was a bit like recruitment. I had to deserve to go further. And one day I got an offer and I accepted it. Time began to run faster, and I got to know more than I could have expected. Other languages, cultures, the world was open for me. I was free. I saw that it was really worth looking for, and I didn't regret one day. I want you to know that you are free now too."

"No."

"Yes, you are. Don't fight it, accept it. Find something that will give you an advantage and grab it. It's yours, so don't let anyone take it away from you."

Seoho cried for a moment. He didn't think it was bad. He knew that Leedo was the last person who could judge him. He was so good to him from the very beginning. And he practically didn't want anything in return. Seoho only has to be careful if they are in danger. It's not so much. Especially that it's his home now too.

"I don't have any memories other than the blurred past of my childhood and dark prison. I don't know what I want to do." Seoho raised his head. His eyes were full of tears, red and swollen. His cheeks were burning. "Tell me, what should I do?"

Leedo didn't answer right away. He smiled and Seoho knew that he would always be sensitive to this smile full of grace and vampire magnetism.

"Maybe you can start with breakfast?" he offered and Seoho blinked. As if on a call, his stomach began to growl. Seoho put his arms around him and sighed.

But it caused a strange reaction in him. He laughed. It was such a strange sound that he didn't really know what to do about it. He paused and looked at the vampire, who was still smiling.

"By the way, you can also try to get used to our presence. I know you don't like it when someone is too close to you." Leedo said and stood up, extending his hand. "I don't want to hurt you, Seoho, I will never do it."

Seoho looked at his hand.

"Yes I know." he whispered.

He knew it very well. No matter what others may think. Seoho knew he could trust Leedo, and his fear of intimacy and touch was irrational.

Therefore, he decided to break the barrier and grab the vampire's hand, which helped him to get up with one smooth movement. As if Seoho didn't weigh anything. It surprised him and his legs didn't have time to react to the standing position. He staggered and Leedo caught him in the waist. Strong and confident.

They were so close that they could touch their noses. Seoho felt his heart beat like crazy, his knees became weak.

"Are you okay? Too fast?" Leedo asked, there was concern in his voice.

"Everything's fine. A bit too fast, yes. I'm dizzy."

"Mh, I have to learn too."

Leedo let him go slowly, and though Seoho felt relief, he felt cold and emptiness at the same time.

Breakfast awaited him in the dining room. There was so much food again, like for an army. Leedo sat down nearby, leaving him plenty of space. But Seoho wanted to change something. He wanted his life to be better. Not that empty as it was now.

"Can you sit closer?" he asked. Quiet, shy. Leedo looked at him from the newspaper he was holding. A few seconds later he was sitting in a chair next to him. Seoho flinched.

"Too fast."

"Sorry." The vampire smiled gently. "I will try to control it."

Seoho sighed and nodded, choosing food.

"It will all be wasted. Maybe it's worth changing it? I mean... I choose one thing instead of a thousand."

Leedo snorted.

"There is not so much here, but I'll take it into consideration. Just tell me what you like best, and I'll pass it on."

Seoho nodded and wondered.

"Who made this?" he asked.

"Humans. But don't worry, they are here voluntarily, they had nowhere to go. They agreed to glamour them, thanks to which they live a peaceful life."

"Do... you... drink their...?"

"Their blood? No."

Seoho pursed his lips.

"So... Can you eat?" Seoho pointed to the table.

"The story of the curse tells the truth: I won't be able to eat ordinary food. I can drink red wine and I like its taste, but the food... is tasteless and I'm weak after it."

"It doesn't work for you?"

"No."

"Are you dead?"

"No." a small smile. Leedo reached for Seoho's hand and pointed it to the left side of his chest. Seoho felt a bit ashamed, but he felt it. One beat. And after a very long moment another one. "My heart beats, but very slowly. My blood still circulates in my veins, but my body is changed by magic. I will live forever, I won't grow old and I will always drink the blood of others."

"But what if the others run out? What if people die out?"

"I'm guessing I'm going to turn into stone, fall into eternal sleep and never wake up again."

Seoho took his hand and looked at Leedo with fear. The thought that he would lie somewhere forgotten, never to wake up again... It frightened him.

"Don't worry." another smile. "You won't see this."

And that made Seho even more sad. But he didn't know what to say, so he started to eat. It lasted several minutes before Seoho's curiosity woke up again.

"Where is Xion?"

"He sleeps. He can't function during the day. He is conscious, but he can't move. He belongs to the night. So I protect him during the day, he does the same for me at night."

"It sounds perfect." Seoho mumbled looking at the plate.

"It's perfect in some way."

"Did you kill someone?" Seoho asked and regretted it immediately. He looked at Leedo, whose features were sharper than ever. He looked like a real predator now, and Seoho was afraid. Self preservation instinct.

"Yes." Leedo said it without emotion. "I can't lie to you. I killed a lot of people, but I'm not proud of it. I stopped doing that many years ago. You asked for my food... I have people who offer me their blood, in exchange, they can feel safe."

"Safe? With a vampire in the neighborhood who can come to them anytime?" Seoho clenched his fists.

"It doesn't work like that. We are not thoughtless beasts. The vampire's mind is smart and not disturbed by unstable thoughts. Among us, there are no madmen. And if someone is cruel, it is only because he chose that way." Leedo sighed. "I can eat every day, but it's unnecessary debauchery. Once a month it's enough."

Seoho swallowed.

"Do you want to drink my blood?"

"Yes."

It should not have surprised him, but it did. Seoho sighed and adjusted himself in his chair.

Leedo continued:

"But I will not do it until you agree. You set the rules. I have the hosts, so you don't have to worry about it. But I must admit that your blood smells amazing. Nevertheless, I am not a young vampire, so I control my nature. Just like Xion. He also will never hurt you."

"But he is stronger than you as a Nightwalker, right?"

"Physically, yes, but he needs blood more often than I. He also has hosts, so you don't have to be afraid."

Seoho nodded. But it will take a long time for him to get used to it.

"Speaking of rules, do you have any? Is there a room I can't see? Things I can't touch?"

Leedo laughed.

"We don't have a dungeon full of victims, if you're wondering. You can walk around the house and look in every room, if you like. We are not using most of the rooms. Only the east wing. But I know that Xion occupied one of the rooms in the west wing too. It's possible that he doesn't want guests there, so avoid it just in case. My brother is a scientist, so I suspect he has an entire laboratory there. Who knows what he creates there during the nights... " Leedo smiled.

Seoho hoped that Xion didn’t create anything terrible.

He didn't have any more questions at the moment. He felt empty-headed and had to rest. Seoho plunged into the library and spent many hours there, absorbing the words of every book he found. He thought there was no book that wasn't more interesting than the previous one. He didn't have to worry about languages, because he understood all. It was like a journey into the unknown, although his power allowed him to understand so many things. Quantum physics, principles of gravity, chemistry. Everything made sense to him, though he didn't think he could calculate any equation. But the very fact that he could learn so much pleased him.

But he had moments when excessive euphoria turned into anxiety. He was sitting in the corner of the room trying to silence the buzzing in his head. People killed themselves because of that and he understood that. Sometimes the temptation was so strong. All he needed to do was approach the window and lean over. It could end all of this in a minute. Noise, oppression, images he couldn't stop.

And Seoho didn't know how, but Leedo always showed up next to him before it was too late.

And only for this one brief moment he allowed himself to be close to him. He could smell him, sweet, soothing. And a whisper, spoken in a low voice. Seoho's body and soul was wrapped and safe.

But then he pushed Leedo away. He couldn't hold his grip long. It was weird and Seoho still didn't like it. Or was he just afraid? He wasn't sure.

He was irritated. He wanted more. Why couldn't his body just give up? Or his mind?

The vampire didn't bother him with excessive presence, but he was always around. Always ready when Seoho lost his notion of reality or when he even lost consciousness. Or when he fell into such deep despair that he was about to take his own life.

Always there. His guardian.

"I'm so tired." Seoho whispered. His eyes were half closed, his head was on Leedo's lap, too weak to pull away. Tears stung his cheeks.

He felt delicate fingers combing his fair hair. Nice feeling. Yes that was nice.

"Rest. Try to sleep." Leedo whispered.

"When I fall asleep, the images will return. And I don't have the strength. I'm afraid. I don't know if I can manage... Just drink my blood. Let me fall asleep forever."

"Seoho..."

"Please."

Leedo sighed. It sounded like he gave up. Could be this moment? Does Leedo think that it doesn't make sense and will do what Seoho asks him to do?

"I can have one solution, but I preferred to avoid it. I wanted you to enjoy your human life."

Human life?

Seoho opened his eyes and looked out the window where the setting sun formed a pink-orange glow.

"Will you turn me?"

"Not exactly."

Seoho turned his head and looked at Leedo. The last tear ran down the corner of his eye and disappeared into his hair. He felt chill in this place, tickling, but he didn't have the strength to wipe it off. Leedo, as if he knew his every need, did it for him. Gently, with care.

"What do you mean?" Seoho wanted to know.

"There is a ritual. You can become a hybrid. Your life will become long, you will be immune to all diseases, you will still be able to eat normal food. But from time to time you will have to drink my blood. And only mine. It will calm your thoughts, your mind will become stronger, clearer."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You saw me suffer..."

"There is always a risk of failure."

Seoho sat down, although his body was still weak.

"I don't care. I'm sick of being weak. I'm sick of these tears and the fact that I can't control my feelings or thoughts. I'm tired. So tired. If that can help me, then I agree."

"All right, but first I will have to eat. I need a lot of blood."

"Fine."

Leedo disappeared for many days.

Seoho was alone.

During the day he had no one to talk to, and Xion wasn't very talkative. Besides, Seoho was too tired to stay until midnight.

He didn't expect it would affect him that much. He thought a few days would make no difference. He sat in the library for hours and read. What could happen? But being alone, he began to return to the memories he didn't want. At night he dreamed about the dark, cold cell. The dream was as real as if he were there again. Like Leedo has never been real. And he will die in the dark, not remembered by anyone.

He tried to fight it. He escaped to worlds full of colors. He watched the spice market in Marrakech, saw the carnival in Rio. He could smell the sea water and see dolphins swimming next to the boat, emerging from the azure water one after another.

But it didn't help. This world was odd to him. It was just visions, he treated it like dreams. The only thing that was good about it was that it's not nightmares. But his world was here. In a huge old mansion, in the mountains among the woods.

He felt he was having trouble with breathing. His hands were weak and the book fell out of his hands as he tried to save himself, falling. He felt no pain. He could only hear the whistle of air he was trying to hold in his lungs. He was choking.

"Seoho!"

Voice. But it wasn't the voice he knew, he wanted to hear now. A voice that could drive death away. Arms held him, but they were not as warm as the ones he was learning to get used to.

And eyes. Dark blood eyes.

Xion.

"Everything's good, you're safe."

Where does this delicacy come from? Where does this worry come from? Seoho knew nothing about him, but he didn't back away. He didn't reject him. He was too thirsty for company. For not being alone.

He needed someone to be with him. He needed that warmth and a firm grip, something that would hold him on the ground. Xion was strong but gentle. It was still very different, but it was something that was enough for him at the moment.

His breathing returned to normal. His heart was still beating fast, but it wasn't painful anymore.

"He will be back soon." Xion continued. "Everything will be fine."

Seoho wanted to believe that.

The young vampire made sure he ate something. The warm soup also calmed his stomach and filled him with the warmth from the inside, which he needed. The soup was salty and thick. Full of vegetables and meat.

"Thank you." Seoho whispered. He decided he should. "But it's very early evening, how..."

"I am aware all the time. I’ve heard your heart speed up. As soon as the sun sets, I can function normally. Although I'm the strongest in the middle of the night."

"I was very lucky. I'm very lucky."

Xion only nodded.

"Would... What if something happened during the day? And there would be nobody to help you?" Seoho was curious. He wanted to know and wanted to ask. It was a good symptom.

"In emergency situations, my body works automatically. I will move during the day, but I won't have enough strength to defend myself. I will escape to the shadows and that is all." Xion looked bored. He was making circles with his finger on a table. It was a drop of water.

"Do you like this life?" Seoho asked. "Sorry, that's a stupid question..."

"I like it. Leedo-hyung made me like it. If I can complain about something, it's loneliness."

"Can you love?"

"We are not beings without feelings." Xion looked at Seoho from under his eyebrows. "But it looks different in my case and different in case of my brother..."

"Leedo mentioned that he agreed, because he wanted to love as he wanted. I didn't ask him, but... I wonder if he succeeded."

Xion sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think so. He didn't have many occasions. You really are the only person about which he cares so... intensively." Xion looked thoughtful.

"But he also took care of you, didn't he?"

"Ah, yes. He left with me, taught me everything he could. He showed me the direction. Sex happened many times as well, but otherwise... You are a special human and he is fascinated by you. You are like a rare bird of paradise to him. He doesn't want to imprison you. He would build a huge aviary instead… but on the other hand, it's the only way to protect you."

"I don't feel imprisoned." Seoho frowned. "But... sex?"

Xion smiled suddenly very keenly. He looked like someone very mean and sly.

"Ah, well. Much is still ahead of you. Didn't you see two people together in your visions? Body next to another body? Pleasure, quick breaths, sweat, moans...?"

"I-I don't think..." Seoho blinked and suddenly felt very embarrassed.

Xion chuckled. It was an interesting sound, considering that Seoho has remained in silence until now.

"I will leave this topic to my brother. Let him tell you this. You should ask him." Xion said, very pleased.

"And did you love someone?" Seoho asked, wanted to change the topic a little bit.

"Once. For a very short time, but it died of itself. Naturally. I don't think, however, that I would meet someone I would love. Since I have forever to study knowledge, I'm going to do it."

"You do a lot of research then."

"Yes. I have a lot of my own questions that I'm looking for answers to."

"So could you tell me more about this... ritual?" Seoho finished eating. Now he sat and stared intensely at the young vampire.

"Transforming into a hybrid it's the magic of blood. Exchange. It's a strong connection. You allow your blood to be taken away, but the vampire also reveals his weaknesses. It's a pact between you both. Basically, I'm impressed that Leedo-hyung offered it to you. He wasn't convinced to use this magic at all. In fact, I was hoping to be the first to do it." Xion sighed and wiped a drop of water from the table. "This fascinates me. Like the relationship that determines whether you are a Nightwalker or a Sunwalker."

"You would rather be a Sunwalker, right?"

"Who wouldn't? Night life is lonely. So what if I am strong and fast? Anyway, someday I will find the answer to my question, what went wrong."

"Have you changed your name too?"

"Yes. But don't ask what it was like. You should go to sleep now. You must be rested and strong if you want to survive this." Xion stood up and he looked at Seoho expectantly.

"Can it cause pain?"

Xion was silent for a long time.

"I don't know."

Seoho changed his routine for a moment. He was getting up late in the afternoon and go to bed late at night to shorten the time of staying alone. Xion didn't seem bored with his company, so Seoho took advantage of it.

Their conversations were mainly answering questions and asking new ones, but thanks to that it helped Seoho find a way to start controlling his visions. The Speaker repeatedly tried to take control of him, get him into nightmares, but Seoho tried his best to remain aware and sure of where he was and what he wanted to do.

Interested in interactions between people, he dared to look not only at what is hidden in their hearts. And Seoho saw what Xion mentioned.

Desire. Lust.

His body reacted to it in a way he didn't know and tried to deal with it. He needed to get to know himself and learn things that a parent normally does. Or when a young man is among his peers. Seoho had only visions and books.

And he knew enough for the moment.

Xion offered him a card game one evening. It was surprisingly relaxing. Or maybe it's because Seoho was getting stronger. He enjoyed it anyway.

"Do you miss normal food?" Seoho asked.

"Sometimes. But because you are here, I can remember the smell and taste of many dishes that I liked." Xion managed a small smile. "It's possible that my brother has one good idea to keep you here."

"You call him a brother, and yet... it was something between you two." Seoho murmured. He understood much more now, and it was an extremely tormenting issue.

Xion raised one eyebrow.

"We are called brothers only because we have one maker. We are not related in any way... But yes, we are like brothers now. We were not connected by any romantic bonds."

Seoho hesitated for a short moment, but decided to mention it. He looked at his cards just to not look at the young vampire.

"And yet, you loved him."

There was silence. The atmosphere became heavy. Seoho regretted his decision for one brief moment.

"It was a long time ago." Xion finally said. "I met Leedo-hyung when he was already a Sunwalker. He introduced me to the covenant. And I wanted him, I wanted him madly. I was ready to go wherever he would lead me. That's the trait that Sunwalkers possess. The magic that surrounds them, smell, the warmth of their skin. You give yourself voluntarily without a moment of doubt. They are like a promise to make all your dreams come true. But I woke up as a Nightwalker. I was rejected. Leedo-hyung felt responsible for me, so he preferred to leave and take me with him."

"He is very caring, is he?"

"He is." Xion nodded. "I don't know anyone like him. I was still enchanted by him, although my desires changed a lot. I didn't want to belong to him anymore, I wanted blood. I was a classic example of a raging vampire." the boy smirked. "My brother had a lot of trouble with me. But he found a way. Sex was absorbing and intense. It drowned out hunger. Damn, it was really good." Xion snorted. "But after a while it became boring. We lost interest. But he taught me a lot and I value it the most."

Seoho felt his cheeks blush.

"I see."

"But it can be different with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a human, but even as a hybrid... your relationship may be completely different. More romantic."

Seoho felt his stomach tighten. He didn't know what to say. It was all unfamiliar and new to him.

"You are falling for him. Slowly. I can see it. I had the same thing. Just my story went differently. Sunwalker can be very possessive, they like to get and own. But they can quickly lose interest. But I think my brother breaks this pattern. And he will fall for you too."

Seoho didn't know what to say. He couldn't admit it, nor could he deny it. But he really missed the company of Leedo. More than he was aware about it.

After the words he heard, he couldn't focus on anything. He noticed that he read the same sentence several times, so he put down the book, sighed and combed his blond hair. He went to the mirror and looked at himself for a moment. Was he good enough? What was it about him that fascinated Leedo? Was it really only about the spirit that lived in his body?

Seoho grabbed his shirt in place of his heart and squeezed it. It was such a strange feeling that overwhelmed him. Looking at his face, he couldn't predict what would happen. He had a gift and could see many things but no clues as to what awaited him.

Until one day he felt it. A stomach cramp. Strange tingling on the skin. Something told him to go to the living room. And he was there.

"You came back."

Leedo turned slowly. And he smiled. His eyes, his face. Seoho was trembling, though he didn't know why.

"Yes, I'm back. Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know."

Leedo approached him slowly. He learned how to behave in front of a human. Seoho looked at him and let the vampire touch his cheek. Seoho was also learning.

Seoho put his face in a warm hand. It was pleasant.

"Your skin is so warm." he whispered.

"I drank enough that my body is warm now. I was worried about how you were doing. How are your nightmares?"

"I'm still alive, but it wasn't easy for me. Xion helped. A lot."

Leedo smiled. That warm smile that reached the blue, sparkling eyes. Seoho's heart seemed crazy.

"I knew I could count on him. I don't trust anyone more than him. So whenever you are ready." Leedo took his hand. Seoho was sad about that. For the first time he wanted to touch more than ever. He bit his lip because he even wanted Leedo to hide him in his arms. But that was stupid.

"Xion told me a bit about it. He said it is an exchange. Blood magic. And I don't know what awaits me. Does it hurt or... will I survive."

"You will survive. Don't worry. Only if you were too weak or sick... it could go wrong. But you are strong and healthy. And when it comes to pain. I can't answer that question. I only saw someone once changing into a hybrid. Our maker wasn't very much in favor of this. You will feel sick for a few days, but only because your body will have to get used to it and adapt. Nothing else."

Seoho nodded.

"I trust you."

"Do you still have some questions?"

"Will something change? My perception of you and the world? My feelings?"

Leedo frowned and was silent for a moment.

"You will still remain yourself. Just your life will be longer and your mind will be more stable. That's what we want, right? But when it comes to other changes that can happen... It will depend on your character."

This worried Seoho the most. What if he will be different? What if, because of all this, he will miss so many things that he could enjoy only as an ordinary human?

But on the other hand, if his condition gets worse, he may one day jump out the window and even Leedo will not be able to help him. Leedo and Xion will be alone.

And then Seoho got a short vision. It wasn't as shocking as the other ones. He just saw in his head two vampires lying next to each other. They looked like statues. Immersed in eternal sleep, turned into stone. They were covered in dust.

"Tomorrow." Seoho suddenly said. "Let's do it tomorrow. But I would like to have dinner in your company if you don't mind. Just in case."

Leedo smiled.

"I understand. I will give orders to prepare something for you."

Seoho nodded.

"I'll take a bath then." he went to the bathroom.

He sat submerged in the tub and wondered, but his thoughts were still fading to the vision he hated. He didn't want Leedo and Xion to be alone and turn to stone. Was it their future or just an assumption that this could happen? He didn't know, but he couldn't stand it.

He didn't have too much will to live, but for some reason these two vampires and their future became his main goal. Seoho felt responsible for these two and promised himself that he would do anything to master this gift, the curse... whatever it was.

Leedo and Xion were like his family now. Seoho was like a blank card. He himself decided what was most important to him. He studied everything on his own way and was sure that he was following the right path. He didn't have any standards or schemes that someone imposed on him. He was free in that matter.

When he came to the dining room, Leedo was already there. With a book in hand. He looked at Seoho and gave him a smile. There were many things on the table, but not as much as usual. Mostly small portions of everything Seoho liked.

Wine and two glasses were there too.

"I thought that if you want to have a special dinner before such an important change, I will drink wine with you. I chose it by myself. And I took a few more so you could try what you like the most."

Seoho sat down, looked at the food and began to choose.

He and Leedo. Sitting in silence. All they had now was wine. Yes, two different characters. In fact, there were many differences between them.

Look. Nature. Character.

They were like opposite poles that attracted each other. And with each drop of wine, Seoho stared longer into the deep, ice blue eyes of the vampire. Mesmerizing, addictive. Seoho felt weak.

He liked the wine, but with each sip he was getting more drowsy, but at the same time awakened. His movements became clumsy and he could hardly control his hands.

"Alcohol is a plague." he said. Leedo laughed softly.

"It gives pleasure in the right amount. You have drunk too much." the vampire seemed very amused. His eyes sparkled with joy. Seoho felt like he was about to cry for some reason.

"You didn't tell me that!" Seoho even sounded weird and clumsy. He could barely control his jaw or voice. "You don't tell me many things..." Seoho murmured. "And I find out about them in a strange way. Or Xion tells me. It shouldn't look like this. Well, how do I know about a kiss. What is a kiss at all? And sex... Xion mentioned it. And I saw this, but I still don't understand and I'm not sure if I will ever understand that. I think you have to show me this!"

Leedo didn't answer, just smiled. Seoho shook his head disappointed. Really, not a single word? Seoho took a glass and drank all the wine.

Leedo laughed again and took a small sip of dark red wine.

"You wanted to experience as much as possible. As a hybrid, you don't get drunk so easily. Don't blame me for this little trick. I don't want to take any opportunities from you. But I think you have enough."

"I... I don't know? I... I feel very weird. Everything is spinning." Seoho chuckled, which was very strange to him. So strange that he laughed again.

Leedo led him up the stairs, but for some reason Seoho couldn't stop giggling and kept his arm outstretched to protect himself from falling. The walk up the stairs took ages, until Seoho flew up.

Leedo carried him without any effort and he could admire his face up close. Seoho didn't have a specific canon of beauty, but Leedo was someone he could admire for hours. So maybe it was his canon of beauty now.

"There. We've arrived." Leedo set him down slowly.

Seoho leaned against the door and stared at him with all the warm feelings that made him feel dizzy.

"Sleep well. Tomorrow is your big day."

"You will drink my blood. It's probably a great day for both of us."

"Certainly."

So close. His face was so close. His lips were so... so...

Seoho started looking for the door knob desperately, reaching with his hand behind the back. He was doing it blindly because he didn't want to stop looking at this wonderful vampire. That was too much. These emotions, thoughts, Leedo.

Leedo, that was too much.

"Good night." Seoho mumbled and managed to open the door, disappearing behind them.

The room was dark and spinning. Seoho tried to control it, but he couldn't. He took a few steps and reached the bed he fell on. He covered himself clumsy and fell asleep faster than he thought.

He didn't think about anything. He had no dreams or nightmares.

And that was a good thing.

He rested but, waking up in the morning, his head was slightly dim. As if he was under water. A long shower in cool water allowed him to wake up, but he felt he needed a big breakfast. And water. He felt as if he could drink the whole lake.

The table was ready for him. There were many new things. He met different flavors of tea and coffee.

And when he felt better, the moments from the previous day came back to him.

Leedo was at home and they ate together. There was wine. A lot of wine, which opened a block in Seoho, and now he couldn't determine what was happening to him.

He was nervous.

He flinched when Leedo joined him, though he did so at a normal pace. He sat up slowly and looked at Seho questioningly.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Seoho spoke softly. He felt his cheeks get hot.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." there was no reason why he shouldn't be honest. "I think it's because of wine."

"Hm. And besides?"

Seoho stared at Leedo's lips. This feeling is not over. He was both embarrassed and excited.

"I don't know, I talked a lot yesterday."

"Yes, you were extremely talkative. And amusing. I won't hide that I enjoyed that."

He enjoyed that, and Seoho tensed his whole body, his hands wanted to reach out and pull Leedo to him. He wanted to have him close.

But for some reason Seoho tried to ignore this strange need.

"But I preferred to wait with the answer to this day. A kiss... I can show you that. But sex... I would rather not. It's a risk. Maybe later, when you will be a strong hybrid."

Seoho felt his heart beating fast. He started sweating. He was trembling.

"Oh."

"The point is, I'm not sure if I can control myself. You are so fragile."

"This is fine."

Leedo smiled. Why was he so calm while Seoho felt like he was burning with a real fire. Apparently that's something vampires can do. Stay calm. Or maybe it was the peace of mind that Leedo mentioned.

"You don't have to do it as well. I was drunk."

"You must know something about being drunk. Alcohol works like a serum of the truth. You feel no limits and say what you think. No matter what your desires are. You will know everything that will interest you, don't worry. Anyway, Xion would like to participate in this ritual. What I think is a good idea if something goes wrong. And he still learns a lot."

"I understand. It's okay. So after sunset?"

"Yes. If you want something, say it. I will try to fulfill your human whims."

Seoho shook his head.

"No, I don't need anything. But I think I'll try to get some sleep after breakfast. I still feel some alcohol. Can you drink such blood at all?" Seoho frowned.

"I can. In fact, it's quite tasty. But more important is your well-being, so do what you want. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

He had to stop thinking about it. About Leedo's lips, how warm his skin is, how good he smells. That was also what Xion mentioned. Sunwalkers will make you want to be with them. So it was a good time to become a hybrid. He will free himself from the tangle of thoughts, will be more rational and won't go crazy through the charm of Sunwalker.

And with that thought, which was comforting, he fell asleep hard. He hadn't slept so well for a long time, and it was a real relief when he opened his eyes and felt how he could breathe.

The sun began to set. Seoho took a shower, dressed in a better shirt, and went downstairs.

Xion was already present, but he still looked a bit sleepy.

"Ready?" Leedo asked.

Seoho nodded. There was no point in waiting any longer. The vampire smiled at him and he held out his hand. Seoho took a few steps and was relieved to feel the touch of vampire skin. Still very warm and delicate. Like silk.

"I'll taste your blood first." Leedo was talking. "I will mark you with a bit of venom, and then I will give you my blood. After this, the stage of transformation will begin. Your body will go through various phases. It will treat my blood like a toxin. You will feel like you are sick, but don't fight it. I will be with you all the time."

Seoho nodded.

Leedo pulled him closer and put his arms around Seoho's waist, holding him firmly. The boy felt his heart start to speed up.

"Here?" his voice was hoarse.

"It's cozy. I want you to feel comfortable." smile. That smile that Seoho was no longer immune to. "Besides, I want to show you something."

"Hm?"

It happened slowly. Leedo met his eyes only once, then he touched his lips. Gently first. Teasing Seoho, encouraging. He parted his lips and then Leedo no longer hesitated.

The taste was sweet.

Seoho could hardly catch his breath. He tilted his head, giving up. His body became loose and Leedo pressed him even closer. Yes, that was what Seoho wanted. Being close. Just being with him.

And kisses. Deep and passionate. His stomach was shrinking. Tickling under the skin. Excitement.

And when Seoho was in a state of daze and delight, Leedo shifted toward his neck. He marked Seoho's skin with small, loud kisses. And then it happened.

A twinge first. Then the burning sensation. And then bliss. Seoho groaned softly.

Let it last. Let it last forever.

The Blue Moon was rising outside the window. It was the middle of summer.


End file.
